<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Return to the Light by reylolove44</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985064">Return to the Light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylolove44/pseuds/reylolove44'>reylolove44</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:21:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylolove44/pseuds/reylolove44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate ending to 'The Last Jedi' that starts towards the end of the famous throne room scene.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Throne Room Battle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were only two Praetorian Guards left in the throne room. Both Ben and Rey were trapped by one of the guards and fought to be free. Rey broke from the grasp of her guard and slashed at him with her lightsaber. She turned to look over her shoulder and saw that the other guard's blade was so close to Ben's throat. He fought with all his might but the blade still sank closer and closer to ending his life. Rey couldn't let this happen and loudly shouted his name across the room as she threw her saber towards Ben.</p><p>Hearing her sweet voice, Ben turned towards Rey and caught her saber in his hand and ignited it instantly. He suddenly felt the guard drop his grip and Ben was free. Ben kept his eyes locked onto Rey's as he stood all the way up and threw down the saber and the guard's blade. Rey and Ben stood there in silence, catching their breath and not breaking their gaze upon one another.</p><p>They ran towards each other and were enveloped in each others embrace. Ben's arms wrapped tightly around Rey's waist and pulled her close to him. Rey snaked her arms around his back and gripped his broad shoulders. It felt as if time stopped completely while in each others arms. Rey nuzzled her face into Ben's chest and he pulled her closer to him, smiling into her hair. They could feel each other through their bond and felt a mutual relief that they were both safe from what had just transpired. But there was something else too. The love they had for each other began to bubble towards the surface and they pulled back slightly to look at one another. </p><p>"Rey," Ben spoke as he smiled down at Rey and brushed a strand of hair out of her face, amazed at her unending beauty. Rey smiled back as she laid her cheek into his hand and placed her own hand on his cheek, trailing her fingers along the scar that was now healing properly. They leaned towards each other and their lips met. Sparks seemed to fly between them through their bond as their kiss continued. So many things were said through this simple kiss that were never said before. All apprehension of what they felt was gone as both Rey and Ben sank deeper into their kiss, their arms wrapped around each other, holding on so they would never be apart.</p><p>They pulled back from the kiss both breathing heavily, their foreheads touching. Rey and Ben giggled a little as they held each other close, their feelings about one another overwhelming through the bond. Ben reached down and grasped Rey's hand in both of his, kissing the tips of her fingers gently. She sighed at the touch of his lips and smiled at him. She grabbed his hand tightly and pulled him through the elevator door they had entered the throne room through and pulled a comlink from her pocket.</p><p>"Chewie, get the Falcon ready. We will meet you outside the shuttle bay where you dropped me off," she said quickly, still holding Ben's hand tightly in hers. The elevator doors open and they both sprinted to the shuttle bay just in time to see the Millennium Falcon looming into view just outside Snoke's ship. Chewbacca had opened the ramp and Rey could see and hear R2-D2 waving them on. Ben ran a bit ahead of Rey and wrapped his arm around her. Just as Rey was going to ask him what he was doing, they leapt out of the shuttle bay and onto the ramp of the Falcon. Ben and Rey landed facing each other, his hands still around her waist. Rey giggled slightly, which made Ben laugh. She then lead him up the ramp and R2-D2 closed the ramp behind them. Chewie came running out of the cockpit to greet Rey and was surprised to find Ben standing beside her with his hand in hers. He roared in outrage and made his way to Ben, only stopping when Rey quickly stepped in front of Ben to shield him.</p><p>"Easy, Chewie! He is no longer Kylo Ren. It was Snoke controlling him as Kylo Ren that caused Han to die. I've pulled Ben Solo out from Snoke's grasp and he is who stands with us now," Rey stated, keeping Ben safely behind her. </p><p>Chewie stared at her intently, sharing some growls of concern. She reached out with one hand and touched his arm gently, nodding her head. Chewie then stepped directly in front of Ben, eyeing him closely. Rey could see how nervous he was and tried to calm him through their bond. Chewbacca stepped one step closer to Ben before embracing him tightly. Rey instinctively rushed to help Ben but stopped when she heard what Chewbacca was saying. He had forgiven Ben and welcomed him back onto the Falcon. Ben smiled at Chewbacca and petted his cheek, just like he had as a child. Looking back to Rey, Ben stepped in front of her with Chewbacca by his side. He placed his hand on her cheek and looked intently into her eyes.</p><p>"Let's go save the Resistance," he said and was pleased by the grin Rey gave him. She took his hand and walked with him to the cockpit, followed closely by Chewbacca and R2-D2.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Surrounded</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All of the members of the Resistance were preparing for battle against the First Order on the mineral planet Crait. They had set up a cannon to open up the blast door that was the only thing keeping what was left of the Resistance safe. General Leia Organa was sitting inside the old Rebel command room and could feel that the numbers of the speeders were dwindling. She knew that Poe Dameron was not going to make the same mistake he made over D-Qar and would take care of his squad of speeders protecting the base. </p><p>As she was waiting to see if her message had been reached to all of their allies throughout the galaxy, she sensed something through the Force. Leia was taken aback by the presence she felt. She thought she would never be able to feel his presence ever again for she had lost all hope that her son was gone. But now, through the Force, Leia could feel Ben Solo and knew she had finally had her son back from the darkness that took him from her. The hope she let go of was quickly restored and she rose to her feet and made her way to the blast doors.</p><p>-</p><p>TIE fighters were all over the speeders, overwhelming the members of the Resistance. Poe Dameron watched in horror as yet another member of his squad was taken out beside him. He swerved as one TIE fighter crashed by him. He looked across at where Finn and Poe were avoiding other TIE fighters, thankful for the moment that both of them were still alive. At least for the time being. Finn was close by and saw that Rose had company Three TIE fighters were right after her. He radioed to tell her and Rose turned to see all three in a single line behind her.</p><p>"I can't lose them!" she shouted into her radio. </p><p>But just as she was about to say her farewells to her friends, she heard a huge explosion happen behind her. All three TIE fighters were taken out at the exact same time. Before she could turn around to see what could have done this and saved her from death, a big shadow zoomed over her and she saw who her savor was. Finn gave a whoop as he saw the Millennium Falcon in flight. He waved at Rey, who was at the controls of the gunner position. But then Finn stopped himself. If Rey is the gunner, who is flying the ship? He knew that Chewbacca was a good flier, but he saw someone sitting right next to him where Han Solo used to sit. As the Falcon came around for another pass by Finn, taking out many TIE fighters in its wake, Finn saw who was at the controls next to Chewbacca and it shocked him to his core. He was, for once, at a loss for words.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Solo at the Helm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ben grinned with delight as he flew his father's ship through the air of Crait. He had always wanted to fly the Millennium Falcon but never thought he would get the chance to, especially when he turned to the Dark Side. He couldn't help but feel elated with each dive the Falcon took as he got Rey in the perfect position to take out all of the incoming TIE fighters. Chewbacca smiled at the joy radiating off of Ben and was pleased to share the Falcon with Han's son. He felt that Ben had earned his right to pilot alongside him after all.</p><p>From the gunner position, Rey shrieked with delight at how much joy she was getting after each masterful shot she took against the TIE fighters. She was even more impressed with Ben's ability to get her into the right position to take out each of the fighters surrounding them. Rey was also pleased to feel his happiness sweep through their bond. She giggled at his joy and knew exactly how he felt. Flying the Millennium Falcon was unlike anything in the galaxy, at least when it came to flying. It was truly one of a kind. Together, they all managed to pick off enough TIE fighters for Finn to get into position to take out the First Order canon, disrupting any attempt at the blast door shielding the Resistance. Everyone could hear the shouts and cheers from one another at a victorious shot by Finn. Ben and Chewbacca flew to each of the First Order AT-M6 walkers and Rey disabled each and every one from her skillful shots. The First Order was stopped in its tracks and the battle was finally over.</p><p>The speeders headed back to base and the Millennium Falcon soared above them finally landing in front of the entrance. The blast doors opened and all of the Resistance members filed out to greet the remaining crew from the speeders and the members of the Falcon. Poe, Finn, and Rose embraced each other and celebrated their victory together with BB-8 beeping uncontrollably next to them, rolling around them in circles. Chewbacca and R2-D2 soon joined them and they were all smiling and laughing together.</p><p>As Rey headed towards the ramp of the Falcon, she paused when she saw Ben standing still. She walked over and took his hand. Looking up into his eyes and handsome face, she kissed him gently, leaning against his chest. With her kiss she told him everything was going to be okay and she would be by his hand no matter what. Ben pulled her into his arms accepting her kiss in full and smiled into her lips. They broke away and walked, hand in hand, down the Falcon ramp to greet the rest of the Resistance. Rey never let go of Ben's hand and Ben squeezed her hand tightly in his own.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All night the Resistance members celebrated and danced with the peace that had finally been brought to the galaxy. There were hugs shared among everyone and smiles were seen everywhere. Ben and Rey stood together beside Leia, who was beyond thrilled to have her Ben back to the Light Side. She had been the first to embrace him when he and Rey walked out of the Falcon. Leia held Ben so close to her and swore to do whatever she could to keep him in the light, when deep down she knew he already would stay in the light because of Rey. This wonderful girl that was able to bring Leia's son back to her. She had hugged Rey to thank her for bringing Ben Solo back to her.</p><p>As the three of them looked at the celebration around them, Leia left their side to contact her brother who she hoped would be able to join them in this glorious day. Luke Skywalker would be able to come out of hiding and hopefully help build up the Resistance to help further restore the growing peace in the galaxy.<br/>Ben leaned down to kiss Rey's ear, which made her hair stand on end and sent shivers of joy down her spine. </p><p>Not letting his lips leave, he whispered to her gently, "Rey, may I speak with you in private?" She nodded and he took her by the hand into a spare room within the base. Once inside, Ben shut the door then turned to look at Rey. He walked to stand directly in front of her and took in her beauty in full, not letting his eyes drop from hers.</p><p>"Rey…" he began, in just above a whisper. She could tell through their bond that he was nervous, but she couldn't figure out quite what was making him nervous. Up until this point, she was able to read him pretty clearly and had let him read her as well. She stepped closer to him, closing the distance even more as she continued to look deep into the eyes of the man she knew she loved more than anything else the galaxy had to offer her.</p><p>"Ben," she breathed, which made him shudder with joy at the sound of his own name once again on her lips. It gave him the strength he needed to tell her what he had always wanted to share with her. He took her hands in his and brought them against his chest.</p><p>"Rey, I want you to know that I never meant to hurt you. I had been so conflicted with Snoke's influence and never thought I would be strong enough to fight it. When you came into my life and I first saw you in the forest on Takodana, I was so taken by your strength, your grace, I thought I would never be deserving of you. But having you stand with me against Snoke, I've found something in you - something I've never felt for anyone in the whole galaxy. I love you with all my being, Rey, and I will do anything for you," he spoke with a soft confidence that filled Rey's heart with even more love for him. Ben brought her hands up to his lips and kissed them before looking back into her beautiful brown eyes. Before he could continue his profession of love for her, she leaned up and touched her lips to his for just a moment before pulling away and looking at him with a love he could feel through more than just their bond in the Force.</p><p>"I love you, Ben Solo. I always knew you were somewhere behind the mask of Kylo Ren and I never stopped believing that you were there. You have no idea what you have given me, Ben. You have given me a home, you are my home," she spoke, suddenly with tears in her eyes. Ben gently wiped her tears and cupped her face with his hands. His eyes brimmed with tears of joy at her declaration and kissed her with all the love he had for her. Their kiss deepened as they wrapped their arms around each other, holding each other close. They had brought balance not only to the galaxy or the Force, but to each other as well. And as they continued to kiss into the night, Ben and Rey knew there would always be light in their lives.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>